Sugar and Spice
by JustMerlinHere
Summary: When John was young med-stundent, he met a shopkeeper named Jim Moriarty. What if Jim would start getting interested in John and the other way around as well? This is a Johniarty Secret Santa gift for CosenAngel. I hope you like it and I'm sorry if it's not what you wished for. i did my best :) Anyway, enjoy and merry Christmas! -justmerlinhere


It all started on a windy Octorber evening. The stray breezes made leaves spin all around the air and ripped the door open as a young John Watson pushed it gently. He got a hold on the handel before the fragile glass would shatter on impact. His light eyes glanced at the old library as he walked out into the cold night- he had finally finished writing the last words on his assingment and wanted now nothing but his warm bed and a blanket.

When John was about to start picking up his pace to catch the bus, he suddenly rememered that his flatmate Mike had asked if he could have the place to himself that night, it was his and his girlfriend's anneversary so of course he had agreed to stay out of their way. John sat on a park bench near him, eyes never leaving the bus that drove past him. A quiet sigh escaped his lips as he threw his head back, eyes drooping a bit. At that point, his only option was to spend the next few hours on that very same bench where he would probably fall asleep if he couldn't get something to wake him up in the nexk fifteen minutes.

As John lifted his head up again slowly, his eyes were caught by a dim light coming from a nearby shop sign. It read in a faint yellowish glow _Lucy's Tea Place. _And, to his surprise, it was still open for clients. He blinked once, eyelids heavy and tired as he pondered about going in or not. On one hand, he was tired and in need of a nice hot cup of tea to warm him up but on the other hand, he was a broke med-student who barely had any spare money left.

When he was about to decide on not going, it started raining. And not one of those light, mist like rains, oh no, it was down right pouring. John was immediately up on his feet and walking quickly towards the welcoming lights of the tea shop. He stopped, hand hovering above the doorhandel as he gazed inside to see if anyone was even there. He had plenty of experiences with places saying they're open when in reality no one's been there in hours. Seeing an old woman inside, he stepped in as well, wiping his feet on the welcoming mat, not wanting to bring in too much mud and water.

There was some rustling heard from the backroom and a soft voice called out, tinted in a gentle Irish accent

„I am terribly sorry, Ms Horner, but it seems we are out of your favourite jasmine tea. Would you care for something out of your normal tea blend or will you wait for a few days until the new boxes are here? I am more than happy to place some aside for such a lovely lady."

A young man, maybe the same age as John, maybe a few years younger, stepped out. He had the most striking brown eyes John had ever seen on anyone- they were so soft and gentle but at the same time could act almost as snipers, taking down their victims one at a time. The strangers dark hair that seemed to be usually done sleek and proper was now, after a long day, a little sloppy, stray hairs sticking out at some places. The classic shopkeeper's smile on his lip, he turned to John and nodded a welcome before turning back to the old lady who had just stood up from her seat and said

„I think I will wait for the new load to come, I am just in love with that tea. It's a gift and a curse really- it tastes like Heaven but at the same time, now all the rest are like sandpaper in my mouth. I blame you for that, boy. You were the one who let me taste it in the first place."

The shopkeeper nodded and replied calmly while putting away a box he had brought back with him

„Got it, Miss. I'll ba waiting for you. Have a nice day!"

John Watson let the woman pass by him and watched as the door fell shut behind her before turning back to the other man who was smiling kindly while asking

„Good evening, sir! What can I get you?"

John looked around the shop, eyeing all the shelves full of glass and tin containers filled with different teas, before answering with a question

„Do you serve tea here? As in already brewed?"

„Of course, what would you like?"

„Uh, tea?"

It was more of a question than a reply as John walked over to the counter and sat on the stoll where just a minute ago the lady was sitting. The man with dark eyes chuckled as he leaned on the counter, a small smirk playing on his lips

„I'm afraid you have to be more specific about that. Or would you like me to choose something for you, sir?"

John nodded at the last one and for a few minutes, the man disappeared into the backroom where he could hear water boiling. He had to admit, the man seemed quite polite and interesting but he knew that first impressions do tend to play tricks with one's mind and he wasn't going to let himself drown back into the whirpool like with his last relationship. John shook his head as the footsteps of the man called him back into reality.

John took the cup with a nod as a thank you and sniffed it- the steam smelled like the tea he had on every morning but there was something different, it was almost like cinnamon. He was about to take a small sip when a loud shattering noise and some muffled swearing cut the silence in the place. His eyes immediately darted to the shopkeeper who was now on the ground in front of a shattered glass jar and holding his hand.

John was on his feet and over the counter, kneeling next to the wounded man, helping him up. He looked into those dark eyes and said

„Let me see, I can help. I'm a doctor. Well, one in training."

The shopkeeper eyed at the stranger carefully as if was trying to see beyond what was noticable to the normal eye before nodding and sitting on the stool behind the counter. His usual work-smile was gone and replaced with an intrigued and curious look as he got out a first-aid kit from a drawer. He removed his hand from the wound to let John have access to it. He then realized something and said softly

„James Moriarty, by the way. You can call me Jim."

„John Watson, it's a pleasure to meet you, James. Now, this may sting a bit..."

John trailed off as he gently patted a cotton ball dampened with antiseptic spray on Jim's cut. There was a muffled hiss that echoed through the shop but only for a millisecond. The soon-to-be doctor glanced up only to be greeted with the gaze that felt like it was soul cuttingly sharp so he turned back to treating. After all was clean, he gently placed a bandage onto his hand and stood up straight from his place while explaining

„Right, now it's all done."

Jim could only manage a small nod as a thank you- he was not used to people giving him a helping hand, let alone do it without him asking first. He stood from his place, regaining his posture and a small half smile, half smirk as he leaned against the counter, elbows on the cool surface, his head tilted a little towards Joh who was now sitting across from him

„Well, aren't you a handy man to have around, Mr Watson. Shouldn't you be out on a party or with friends like any regular student would these days? Living the life to its fullest as some might put it. What could you be possibly looking for in a rundown ditch like this?"

„I could ask the same about you. I gather that you don't intend to work here for the rest of your life, James."

Jim smirked a little as he shook his head. He got out a small bowl of sugar and a cup full of tea before answering

„Don't worry, I've got my own plans on how to become the king of the world. This is only for a month or so. Sugar, John?"

John nodded as he put exactly two and a half spoonfuls inside before stirring and sipping. He quite enjoyed the taste, it was nice and subtle but there was just a pinch of cinnamon that gave it a little spice. He looked back at Jim who seemed to be gringing a little as he sipped his liquid

„What is it?"

„Nothing, just can't understand people who put sugar in their tea. It hides all the undertones. But I won't judge, I myself only drink chais, they give a nice kick."

John nodded, not sure if he understood but changed the topic quickly, looking slightly into Jim's dark, deep eyes

„So, are you an artist? I mean, you kinda look the part, and you work in a tea place so..."

„You could say that. I guess I use the world as my canvas and the people in them as colours. Got my first work finished next month."

„Oh, you think I could come and see it?"

„Don't worry, John, I am positive you will read and hear all about it. But I prefer to stay unknown to the public."

„But how can I-?"

„Shh, you'll see."

John narrowed his eyes in confusion, how could he possibly hear something about it unless it was somethink against the law and it would go in the newspapers as a crime. No, that couldn't be it, Jim's so... Well, he wouldn't do anything too bad. John shook those thoughts out of his head as he heard a soft sigh from Jim. The man said

„I'm sorry to say this but it seems that I have to close up. The owner's going this way."

The blue eyed man nodded quickly, standing up and starting to look for his wallet. Jim noticed that and shook his head as he muttered softly

„On the house, Mr Watson. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

John nodded and walked out of the shop, not even noticing that he didn't say goodbye as the door closed behind his back. His mind was circling around the simple fact if he had heard it wrong or had Jim really said the last part. Maybe the real words had just gone missing with his shuffling? As the young man walked, he was completely unaware of the stare that sent him from the shop. Jim stood there, leaning against the wooden counter, eyes never leaving the man he had just met. There was something about him, a little piece of him that Jim hadn't seen coming. It was rare when he was surprised and he wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy, no, he wanted to see what the young doctor had in store.

* * *

A day had passed and Jim was yet again behind the counter, his eyes staring aimlessly at the white ceiling, pondering his first ‚artwork' as John so kindly put it. His gaze did not shift as he heard the door open and close. He said quietly, a small smirk playing on his lips

„Fancy seeing you again, John. Just couldn't get enough of my sweet voice, now could you?"

Jim looked up at the tall figure towering above him before he stood from his seat. John's face was a mix of emotions- he did not know whether to flirt back or even if Jim was actually flirting with him. He decided not to notice it and replied simply as he sat down

„I just came here to see how the cut's doing."

It was a lame excuse and John knew it. And turned out Jim knew it as well because he chuckled darkly and answered with a slight head shake

„Really? That's the excuse you're going to pick? Come on, that's the easy way out. Why not bring me a challange, I'm already bored to death here."

John shrugged but didn't reply. There was a small pause of silence before he looked to the side and mumbled as casually as he could

„You do know that I don't sw-„

„Of course you do."

John was shocked by the blunt answer he got from Jim, even before he could finish his sentence. Jim then continued, having got the other man's attention

„Who are you kidding, Johnny boy. You're not here to see how my hand's doing nor are you here to buy some tea. The only logical explanation is that you're here for my company."

Jim's small speech was finished with a small half smirk, lighting up his face with a dim glow. John was in slight awe- never had he seen such a change of character. Only yesterday seemed Jim like a regular shopkeeper who was friendly to get a bigger tip. Now, there he was, openly saying what was on his mind, seemingly not even caring what everybody else thought. Jim was leaning against the wooden surface of the counter, twinkle in smile and his arms showing a bit muscle under his rolled up sleeves. John coughed as he tried to poorly cover up the silence he had created once again

„I, uh, I sho-should get going. Have a meeting."

He quickly stood up from his place and stumbled slowly towards the door. Jim only watched it happen and said with a playful undertone in his voice

„It was nice to see you again, John. How about tomorrow, same time?"

He didn't get a reply but was one hundred percent sure the doctor had heard it. John calmed down a bit in the cool air as he tried to figure out why he had gotten so nervous. Jim was just another lad he had met. It wasn't like he liked him in that way, right? There was no way he would go back there tomorrow, no, he would just go back to his place after school and just have a relaxing eveing with his mates.

* * *

Sure enough John Watson found himself in front of the glass door leading to _Lucy's Tea Place _almost exactly 24 hours later and Jim was already smirking behind the counter, pouring some tea into two cups. John gritted his teeth as he walked inside the building, opening his coat as the warmth washed over him. Jim was wearing a dress shirt with the top buttons undone as he greeted the young man

„Welcome back, John. Care for some tea? It's your favourite."

Without waiting for a reply, he pushed the cup towards John, putting in two and a half spoons of sugar. John took a sip without saying a word- it was the same blend he had drank on their first meeting. Jim took only a side glance at his face as he asked, trying to spark up a conversation

„So, how was your day?"

„Hm? What?"

„One can clearly see you didn't get a good night's rest, Johnny boy. Was it an exam or something else?"

„It was a test..."

John trailed off with his answer. He had lied through his teeth but there was no way he would tell Jim that he had gotten only a few hours of sleep because his mind was always drifting off to a certain James Moriarty. Jim nodded, knowing perfectly well that he was being lied to but chose not to push it, that would ruin his plan. Instead he just nodded and looked to the side before moving his eyes back to John, dark meeting with light. He then noticed a small leaf on John's sweater and leaned his arm over the counter, picking it up and saying

„Sorry, it was bothering me. So, what do you plan on doing when you finish your studies?"

John looked up from his shoulder where Jim's hand had touched him before responding

„I plan on joining the army, heard they were missing a few army doctors and it would be a great way to do some good in this world."

„The military, huh. I know someone serving right now, Sebastian. I think he's a colonel right now, not sure. We hadn't had the time to exchange letters that much."

John nodded lightly, drinking the last of his tea and standing up. He was going to get his wallet out but while patting the pocket of his coat, he discovered he had forgotten it home. Jim saw that and chuckled softly

„How about tomorrow, same time, same drink? You can pay then if you wish although this one is already on the house as well."

„Thanks, James. Don't worry, I'll pay it back tomorrow as well as the first ever cup."

Jim smiled as he waved goodbye to the slightly older man as he stepped out of the room and into a breezy evening in London.

* * *

Weeks passed and on every single evening, John always found his way back to the tea shop where Jim spent his days. It was always the same: Jim would have a tea pot filled with John's favourite, they would drink and talk about their lives, mostly John's. As it was time to close, Jim would accept none of the man's money, either saying it was on the house or to pay next time, he had no change.

And this evening was no different, John went to the shop, his bag slung over his shoulder lazily. The door creaked a bit as he pushed it open and walked in but there was something different about that evening. He jstu couldn't put his finger on it.

That was until a figure stepped out of the backroom. Instead of Jim with his signature smirk, it was a young woman with red hair and glasses wearing a simple blouse. She smiled at John and asked

„Hello, how can I help you, Sir?"

„Uhm, I'm actually looking for someone. His name is Ja-Jim. He works here."

The lady thought for a moment before a small light bulb went off in her head and she smiled

„Ah, yes. He used to work here, quit yesterday. Do you happen to be by any chance John Watson?"

„Yes, that's me. Why, did he leave me a message or something?"

„Actually, yes. I found this in the morning with instructions to give this to the man who would come here exactly on 18:45."

She handed John a letter and he thanked her before walking back out again, wishing some privacy to read it. As he opened it in the dim light of the street lamp, his hands started to shake a bit. What if this was goodbye? Sure, there was nothing between them officially but he had an idea that they both knew something would soon to be bound to happen.

When he finally managed to get the small paper out, John read it quickly. There was no explanation to why Jim had quit, only an address and a question ‚You up for a cup of tea?' John folded the paper neatly before putting it into his pocket and heading towards the location he was given. It was close enough for walking and about ten minutes later, he stopped in front of a large apartment building. On the note it said the top floor aka the pent house.

John was surprised when he walked inside of the building. It was very nicely decorated, no way a young artist could have afforded to live there, especially in the pent house. He stepped into the elevator quietly and pressed the top floor button. The doors closed and soft music started and John felt himself getting more and more nervous by the second. When there was a quiet ding heard and the doors opened, he stepped out, faced with a door. He took a breath in before knocking three times.

Silence, there was nothing but silence. But then suddenly the door flew open and there he was, standing in the doorway with his smirk playing on his lips. Jim was wearing a snow white dress shirt with black pants and a loose tie. There was a suit jacket in his hands as he greeted John

„You're late, Johnny boy. The tea's getting cold."

He stepped to the side, letting John in and closing the door behind him. It took half a minute for the doctor to take everything in. The place was simply decoreated, but everything had an expensive undertone to them. The sofa, the fireplace, the carpet, everything. The large windows overlooked London in all its glory. He turned back to Jim and asked

„This, this is amazing. How on Earth did you manage to get this place?"

„It's a secret, dear."

Jim threw the jacket onto a chair near him and then walked over to John, taking off his coat as well, placing it next to his clothes.

„Please, have a seat."

Jim sat down with John following his lead awkwardly. The blond man then asked as the other poured them a cup of tea

„Why did you quit?"

„I told you in the beginning, it was only for a month,. My plan to take on the world starts tomorrow and I am not going to do it while working as a tea salesman on the side."

He chuckled darkly before handing a cup to John who took it but instead of drinking it, he looked at the liquid and asked another question

„But then why did you ask me to come here? I mean, we could have just went out to grab a bite or something."

„Awe, but where's the fun in that? Plus, I have my reason why. I have some unfinished business I wish to end before I start tomorrow."

„Like what?"

„For example, like this."

Jim's usual small smirk widened as he responded to the question and put his mug onto the glass table along with John's. Before he could ask anything, Jim's soft lips crashed gently on the doctor's slightly cracked ones. John's eyes widened in surprise and his whole body froze on the spot as he felt the warmth of Jim so close to him.

After a few secodns had passed, Jim's arms snaked around John's strong frame and in return he felt a pair of muscular arms wrap themselves around him, pulling him a bit closer. Jim smirked a little into the kiss as he nibbled carefully on John's bottom lip, asking for entrance which he mmediately got. They fought for dominance before John won and the kiss lasted for a little bit more before pulling apart, both of their lips a bit swollen and red. Jim whispered quietly

„Hm, not the worst I've had."

John laughed and even Jim cracked a smile. Not a smirk tainted smile, a real one. He let himself fall gently against John's chest, turning so his back was against the other man. John looked down at the smaller man and asked with his head tilted to the side a bit

„What was that about?"

„Just a little I wanted to try. And don't even try to say that you didn't enjoy it, you were all over to place."

John blushed a little but Jim noticed it and smirked a little, snuggling a little closer to him as he closed his eyes, sighing quietly. John looked down at the still figure and asked softly

„You tired?"

There was no reply but a small nod and that made John tighten his grip a little, holding Jim tenderly, letting out a small yawn. He leaned back on the sofa, kicking off his shoes and laying on his back with Jim on his chest. He pulled a blanket that was on the handrest over them and whispered

„Go to sleep, I won't leave until you tell me so, James."

„Night, Johnny boy."

„Sweet dreams, James."

With that, they both soon fell asleep, listening to their hearbeats in the silent night.

* * *

John was woken by a loud yelling which was immediately toned down. He could hear Jim, it seemed as if he was on the phone and talking German

„Du Schwein! Bist du gehörlos? Ich hatte um elf Uhr gesagt, night um zehn! Mist..."

Then there was silence which was broken by Jim's soft sigh and his quiet muttering

„You really can't trust anyone these days."

There was another moment of silence where John was about to make it known that he was awake but then there was the sound of a door slamming shut and Jim was gone. He jumped up from the sofa, blanket falling to the floor as his eyes darted around the place. He was about to run after Jim but stopped when he saw a piece of paper on top of the daily newspaper. He read the note:

‚Johnny boy, I had to leave. You probably will meet me again so try not to get killed in action when you make it there. You can have this place, the rent's been paid for a year or so. Hope you like my ‚artwork'. '

John placed the note on the table and read the headline from that day's paper: Marie Horner found dead in her apartment. Experts think she was poisoned.

* * *

Months have passed and John Watson, an army doctor, was on his way to the plane which would take him to Afghanistan. As he sat down in his seat, he saw the flight attendant next to him. She smiled and handed him a small package saying

„It was left for you, Sir."

John nodded and opend the package carefully. It was a small box of tea, more percisely a mixture of black teas with a little bit of cinnamon. There was only a small note attatched saying:

‚Try not to get killed, Johnny boy. I added a little something so you wouldn't forget me, even though I already know I'm still on your mind. –JM'

* * *

The only sound in the apartment was the sound of the keyboard as John typed on his laptop. Jim walked in, only a towel around his slender figure, and leaned on his lover's shoulder, looking at the screen before asking

„Sugar and Spice? Why are you writing about how we met, Sugar?"

„Well, it was supposed to be an anniversary present but I guess the cat's out of the bag now."

Jim chuckled quietly to himself and kissed John's cheek while muttering into his head

„Thank you, it's sweet. Just like you and your tea."

„Well, I've started to like it a little spicier, James."


End file.
